1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method for providing a service using an on-line game, and more particularly, to a service providing method using an on-line game capable of maximizing a degree of service effects using the on-line game, and recording media program for implementing the service providing method.
2. Description of the Background
Currently, the Internet has rapidly been employed by a number of Internet users to allow users rely on the Internet in various areas. Accordingly, a number of service providers have fueled this acceptance by providing specific services to the Internet users.
On-line games from among services provided through the Internet have spawned significant adoption by users due to its entertainment value, thus enabling a single user or a plurality of users to enjoy the on-line game, thereby providing more entertainment to users. Typical on-line games where services are provided through the Internet may be, for example, a typical Role-Playing Game (RPG), a Massively Multi-player Online RPG (MMORPG), a voice RPG, and a simulation RPG.
Recently, an interest of providing services using the on-line games has been increased. When the on-line game is provided along with a service, it may be advantages for companies which can utilize low costs, an effective advertising method for advertising their products with respect to a large number of customers, and game service providers may profit from the service and consequently, a costs for the services on users may be reduced due to low costs service providing method by using the Internet.
In general, service data is prepared and the prepared service data may be inserted in an on-line game program, and the inserted service data may be provided to users (gamers) during the on-line game.
However, once the on-line game is developed, and the prepared service data is implemented into the game, it is difficult to modify the service since it is undesirable to modify the on-line game program when the service data is required to be replaced with updated service data.
Accordingly, to be competitive, the advertisers need to address limitations of conventional methods to achieve goals of greater service effects with low costs service.